


in the middle of the night.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Louis, Knife Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Werewolf Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis growled yet again and bit into Harry's bottom lip before leaning his head back and arching against him, thighs trembling against Harry's own. "If you're going to fuck me then do it, you bastard."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Someone's getting angsty." Harry smirked and watched Louis' eyes continue to revert from azure to hazel and back again, making the vampire all the more impatient to sink inside of him and wreck his fucking world.</em>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>Louis is a werewolf fallen into the seduction of a vampire named Harry and, together, they make ground shaking revelations that neither seem to be able to quit.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so lmao i've been wanting to write a vamp/werewolf thing for ages and i finally got the motivation for it so this is pretty self-indulgent if you ask me. also, this is for my true mvps, sav and cassi, who have to suffer through me talking about my writing all the time. anyway, enjoy this purely smut ficlet! :) -Zee ♥
> 
>  **WARNING:** Along with the knife play tag, please know there is some cutting involved. Not hardcore, just like a slice or two so yeah.

Repugnant. Obscene. Improper. Profane.

No matter what word he chose, Louis knew that what he was watching was absolutely unnatural and disgusting and yet it had a certain allure to it that made him not be able to look away. Harry was mesmerizing, the way he held the woman limp in his arms as he sunk his fangs into the crook on her neck and not missing a drop as he drank from her pulsing vein. From where he stood, if he didn't know any better, it looked as if they were just in a lover's embrace, even as her head lolled on his shoulder with eyes closed and mouth slacked, no one would be the wiser unless they knew about the creatures of the night and the main source of food they depended on.

Deep green eyes lifted and collided with Louis' blue ones before he pulled away and slowly slid his tongue along the swell of his bottom lip. He let the woman fall against the couch and made his way over to the main entrance of the undercover vampire club, long legs clad in tight jeans that left little to the imagination and, fuck, Louis couldn't wait to see his beautifully succulent thighs. "You made it."

"You insisted." Louis shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets even further, nails digging into the side of his legs to keep himself from crumbling just from merely being a foot away from Harry. "I'm surprised your friends let me walk in through the door."

Harry chuckled and wiped at the side of his mouth with the pad of his thumb. "I had to do a hell of a lot of ass kissing for them to agree to let you in here so don't let me regret it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

"Mm.." Harry bit his lip and let his glorious eyes skim Louis frame before nodding and turning sharply on his heels. "Let me show you around a bit, yeah?" The club wasn't terribly huge, but it was big enough to accommodate a good ten to fifteen vampires including their partners for the night. There was a main room that included a bar complete with fridges containing blood of every type. Along one side of the club there were doors labeled with letters and Harry informed them that those were the sleeping quarters while leading him down a hallway on the opposite side. "And this.. this is where all the fun happens."

"Fun, huh? Meaning?"

"Oh, come on now, Tomlinson. Apart from our raging and intense need to feed on human blood, what's one thing that vampires crave most?"

Louis knew the answer to that and before his mouth could even open to answer, he was whooshed off into one of the rooms and pushed against the door, lips covered by blood stained flesh, Harry's tongue sliding into his warm cave. His shirt was ripped apart and Harry's hand continued down to brush over the throbbing cock covered by tight jeans, Louis' back arching off the door as he groaned. "Sex.." He answered when Harry released his mouth, only to place soft, small butterfly kisses down the length of his neck. "Sex.. you crave sex."

Harry breathed a sort of chuckle before turning Louis around to press him face forward against the door, slipping one hand inside of his jeans to caress the hot throbbing flesh. "And you, werewolf? Do you crave sex?"

"I crave you.." Louis shivered, reaching back to grip Harry's neck as he leaned his head enough to kiss along his neck, hearing the vampire hiss softly. "Crave you so fucking much.. every minute, every day."

The fingers of Harry's opposite hand drowned in Louis' hair, tugging his head far enough for him to turn towards him, letting the tip of his tongue trace the pulsing vein that ran up his neck, continuing over his jawline and to the shell of his ear. "Show daddy how much.."

Louis slowly fell against Harry's body, dropping to his knees in front of him and all but ripping the jeans from the vampire's glorious body. He wrapped his shaky fingers around the cock he'd so desperately yearned in the last few weeks Harry's been gone and wasted no time leaning in to rub the tip of his tongue along the slit, savoring the taste that only his boy, his vampire, could produce. He took the time to kiss a trail down one of Harry's beautiful thighs, wondering how a man could possess such a body part and desired to be suffocated between them every minute of every day. With a moan, he returned to sink his mouth over the throbbing flesh, swallowing every inch as it slithered down his throat making him gag and whimper around the heavy cock as hands gripped the succulent thighs he adored. Harry moaned above him, letting his head drop back as the sounds glided through the air and sliding his hands through Louis' hair to keep him steady as he began fucking his mouth slowly, gradually gaining speed. It didn't last long before Louis was pulled to his feet in the same second that he was pushed up against a hard surface and for the first time since he entered the room he got a chance to look around. Bask in a soft red, the room looked like something out of a porno, walls lined up with whips and chains of every style and shape, toys that he'd never before imagined glistening back at him. He leaned forward to realize he was on a platform in the shape of an X with leather straps at each end and he damn near turned into a puddle at Harry's feet from the way his body trembled.

"Harry.."

"Yes, darling?"

"This is.." _Too much,_ Louis wanted to say, his head spinning and eyes nearly blurred as he looked at the tools and toys that made something deep inside him tighten. "God, is this.. w-what you do on your free time?"

Harry laughed, he actually fucking laughed and shook his head as he rounded the X shaped platform, his voice a soft whisper but Louis felt as if his lips were moving delicately against his ear. "My love, I'm a three hundred year old vampire with no responsibilities and no real need to sleep. All of my time is free. This is merely a habit I picked up about a century back."

"Have you ever been on this side of things, where I'm standing?"

"You'd love to know." Harry chuckled again and sped over to one side of the wall, grabbing a small pocket knife then blinking over to Louis, using one finger to push him against the wooden slabs, licking his already wet lips. "Do you trust me?"

"I do.."

"Part of me still wonders why."

"Maybe I like the danger."

The vampire groaned softly and lifted the blade to rub against Louis' left peck, traveling over the hardened nipple and watched Louis' face as he shivered and took a shaky breath, eyes fluttering close. Harry gripped a piece of the werewolf's ripped shirt and sliced the fabric easily, lifting it to place it against Louis' shoulder. "Put this over your eyes."

Louis' heavy lids lifted, eyes bright hazel as the animal inside of him was awakened though there was no threat since the full month was weeks away and Harry knew that. Swallowing thickly, he reached for the piece of fabric and followed the command with hands shaking against his flushed cheeks. Once his eyes were secured, vision nothing but a wave of black, he allowed Harry to tie him up, the leather straps cutting into his skin but not enough to make it uncomfortable. On the contrary, his dick twitched horribly in his jeans and he felt a wet spot forming on his boxer briefs and knew that he was in for a long night, one that he'd treasure for the rest of his life.

Harry finished tying the werewolf's hands up and worked the smooth edge of the blade against Louis' torso, enjoying the way he breathed deeply and bit his pretty lips in attempt to keep himself from moaning out. He trailed the knife up, stopping just underneath his left breast allowing the ridged edge to slice his perfectly toned skin, Louis growling out and letting his head fall back as he tugged against the restraints. "Easy, love.. Just a little cut." Harry hissed with a smirk, leaning down to slid his tongue over the blood the oozed from the wound, one hand gripping Louis' hip tightly to help keep himself from going out of control at the intoxicating taste of the enemy's plasma. The tip of his tongue slithered up towards the middle of Louis' throat, staining his clear skin until nothing but clear saliva branded him before kissing over the bopping Adam's apple and smirking against him teasingly. He slipped the handle of the knife inside Louis' mouth for him to hold as he dropped his hands down to undo his jeans and pulled them from his legs in one swift motion, the very next second with those same limbs wrapped around his waist as he rubbed his uncovered flesh against Louis' clothed cock. The werewolf moaned around the handle and Harry wished he could watch as he leaned forward to lick the few drops of blood the remained on the tip of the blade off, his eyes dark, fangs descending. His large hands grabbed Louis' ass tightly as he ground against him hard, taking the blade between his teeth to pull it out of Louis' mouth and tossed it behind him, out of the way to claimed his lover's lips in a heated embrace.

"Oh, fuck.." Louis moaned brokenly, his hips trembling as he rolled them forward, silently begging for any type of fraction against his engorged erection. "I can't.. I fucking-- need to touch you. Please.."

"Ssh.. Let me take care of you, pretty boy." Harry kissed Louis' agape mouth again before letting his legs drop and sinking to his knees in front of him. After discarding the rest of his clothes, shoes and socks included, Harry reached behind him for the knife and brought the cool blade to glide along the length of his leg softly, teasingly. Without warning, he cut a simple slit on Louis' quivering thigh and before the man could react, lips attached to the fleshy skin, sucking out whatever blood he possibly could before the wound healed. Even after it did, and nothing but wet whistles formed around his mouth, Harry continued to suck a bruise on Louis thigh, distracting him from the fingers that reached up to slide over his tight hole, pads prodding at the heat there. Louis jerked and moaned so loudly that it only fueled the vampire, detaching a few moments later as two fingers sunk between the pulsing addicting walls inside the werewolf's hole. Louis nearly fell apart at just Harry's index and middle fingers being knuckle deep inside of him, fucking so slowly, hooked to scrape along the roof of his hole before the digits were replaced by a hot wet tongue that made him completely crumple. His legs were lifted and placed against Harry's strong shoulders and he used what strength he possibly could to roll against the flesh inside of him as he rode the vampire's face. His cock dripped terribly and Harry didn't miss the opportunity to lick the substance dripping from him, sliding his tongue over the length of his balls, along the vein of his cock until he reached the tip, wrapping his pretty puffed lips around the head and sucking loudly.

The vampire pulled away a minute later and walked, _slowly_ , over to one of the walls filled with fun toys, smirking as he heard the straps around Louis' wrist strain against his pulls. Harry grabbed a cock ring and a whip, speeding over to the younger man and pressing their bodies together, Louis whimpering as he turned his head to accept the lips attached to his with a needy urgency. Instead of using the items right away, Harry wrapped long fingers around Louis' cock and stroked him slowly, nails dragging along the throbbing flesh as he grazed the length of his collarbone with the ends of his fangs, the werewolf shivering against him as he pierced his skin. The strokes sped up and Louis jerked his hips forward, sweat dripping down the front of his neck, muscles tightening and when he croaked out the most broken _close_ Harry pulled away, grabbing the cock ring from the ground and applying it around the hard cock and swollen balls as the werewolf called out to a higher power neither of them believed in. Pulling away with a satisfied smirk, Harry grabbed the whip and rounded the platform as he tickled Louis' skin with the leather strings, no inch left untouched short of the space between his cheeks. Once in front of him again, the strings fell in a puddle around Louis' dripping cock that he encased in leather as he retraced the trail he licked up the werewolf's neck before sinking his teeth in just under his chin and allowed his tongue to catch the drops of blood that slipped from him, watching his jaw clench with every moaned breathed expelled. Harry ducked down enough to slip the tip of his tongue along the red swollen head of Louis' cock, kissing the wet slit and smirking at the way Louis growled, more animal than human sounds escaping from his lip bitten mouth as he once again tugged against the restraints.

Purely for selfish reasons, Harry reached up just seconds after releasing Louis' cock from leather hell and tossing the whip aside to slid the piece of fabric from his eyes as unbuckle the straps from around his wrists. The moment he released the werewolf, he pushed Harry to the ground, their bodies falling against the plush carpet and their mouths linked in a deep, sloppy, needy kiss, tongues tangoing, cocks rubbing against each other. Harry took control and flipped their positions, grabbing Louis' hands and pinning them above his head as he deepened the kiss and hooked the werewolf's legs under his own just enough to rub the tip of his dick along the quivering hole. Louis growled yet again and bit into Harry's bottom lip before leaning his head back and arching against him, thighs trembling against Harry's own. "If you're going to fuck me then do it, you bastard."

"Someone's getting angsty." Harry smirked and watched Louis' eyes continue to revert from azure to hazel and back again, making the vampire all the more impatient to sink inside of him and wreck his fucking world. Instead, he pulled away and laid on his back, Louis on top of him in just a split second, but Harry placed a hand against his shoulder to hold him back. "Turn around.. Show me that pretty ass, princess."

Louis groaned softly but followed the command either way, turning to straddle Harry's waist and leaned forward with a hand wrapped around his cock, tongue following just moments later. Harry breathed out shakily, hands rubbing over the round thick globes presented to him, thumbing at the rim of the wet hole, watching as it opened, eager to be ravished and stretched. His twisted his wrist to slip his ring finger inside of him easily, index and middle finger scraping against the swollen balls and it wasn't long before Louis was rocking back against the feeling that wasn't nearly enough for him to gain any pleasure from, instead the torture continuing even after released from the X shaped platform. Once the middle finger joined in with the ring finger, Louis leaned back to roll his hips, fucking himself on the long digits that merely grazed the tight bundle inside him, making the werewolf even more needy with pathetic moans falling from him. Harry pulled him back to lay against him, head lolling on his shoulder, and as he began to fuck him with his fingers, the vampire sunk his teeth into the crook of his neck and drank the intoxicating blood, moans intensifying from both men, the room seeming to spin around them.

Harry pulled back moments later and sped to flip them around, Louis on all fours as he grabbed his hips allowed the length of his dick to rub between his ass cheeks, the werewolf seeming to crumble to pieces underneath him. He reached back to grab the scrapes of fabric that remained of Louis' shirt and wrapped it around his neck, tugging back to choke him as he guided his cock to push inside the tight heat that accepted him with suffocating clenching walls and beautiful wet sounds as he thrust his hips forward. Harry placed a hand against the arch on Louis' back, watching as his dick disappeared completely inside of him and back out, groaning with every pulse of his quivering walls, especially as he found that tightness inside of him that unraveled with every pound against it. He released the hold around Louis' neck just a minute later and leaned forward as he tugged him back to kiss him sloppily, the werewolf gasping against him, a soft whining _please, daddy_ escaping his lips before he fell to the ground, forehead pressed against the carpet, hips snapping back, moans and groans filling the air and echoing off the soundproof walls. Harry grabbed hold of his hips again and fucked that boy relentlessly, merciless until just moments before he was about to be whisked off into cloud nine. He switched their positions, Louis' shivering body above him with hands placed against his chest as he began to ride him with an eagerness, harsh slaps mixing in with their choked moans, growls, and pleas, both from Harry's hand striking the twin globes and Louis bouncing on his dick hard enough for their skin to collide causing the impressive sound.

It wasn't long before Harry succumbed to his pleasured and he was holding Louis' steady with nails digging into his hips as he came, his muscles locking, his throat closing, blocking any sound from escaping, eyes watching the euphoric expression that ran through Louis' face as he was filled to capacity. And when he moved, Harry could both feel and hear the sticky come slithering back out of him, spilling past his balls and creating a puddle underneath him. Once the vampire gained control of himself again, he removed the cock ring from around Louis' angry red flesh, letting the metal contraption fall to the ground as he slipped his hands over the werewolf's thighs, leaving him to bring himself to paradise. Louis wrapped a hand around himself and stroked slowly a first, sucking in a deep breath and closing his eyes before picking up the speed and it took less than a minute for him to squeeze his legs against Harry's sides as he came with a loud cry and decorated vampire's chest with his come that seemed to be endless, spurts and bouts continuing to pour from his pulsing slit. Once he was finished, Louis leaned down to lick a trail of his own juices from Harry's torso up until their mouths met in a heated embrace, the vampire nipping his tongue so the braze taste of his blood could mix in with the sweet taste of his come, making his head spin and his cock to stir, his hunger insatiable though, luckily for the poor wrecked werewolf, in three hundred years he's learned to be patient and control it.

"Mm.. thank you."

Harry chuckled as he leaned his head back and looked up at Louis' expression which looked like a mixture of him being both drunk and high. "For fucking you?"

"It deserves a thank you. Hell, it deserves a hell of a lot more than that, but I'm only but so strong and I don't think I could handle what kind of thank you that deserves right now."

"Oh, I don't think you know your own strength till you test it out."

"Trying to get me up on that platform again so fast, eh?"

"You do look so fucking pretty tied up."

Louis smirked and shook his head, leaning down to kiss Harry's bottom lip, continuing down to his jawline. "Pretty stupid of me to allow someone who's meant to be my enemy do that to me."

"As if you didn't enjoy it, Mr. Maybe I like the danger." Harry laughed and lifted up to switch their positions, his flaccid length falling from between Louis' wrecked walls. "You should get going. The locals are probably getting a bit nervous about a werewolf being here for too long."

"Mm.. okay. But don't tell me it'll be another two weeks before I see you again."

"I'll come see you before the full moon, for sure. Although, I don't know.. maybe I should risk it for the sake of science to see if you won't rip my head off so close to your monthly transformation."

Louis shook his head with a laugh, reaching up to pat Harry's cheek playfully. "Not likely, sir. Plus, pack rules states we can't be too far away the day before the full moon."

"Rules," Harry's face contorted as he stuck his tongue out and shook his head. "Who needs rules?"

"Shut up." Louis smirked and offered his wrist with a bitten lip. "One for the road?"

Harry's smile widened as his eyes darkened and fangs descended, grabbing hold of Louis' wrist and bringing it to his lips, teeth sinking into the soft tattooed skin with a groan as soon as the first dribbles of blood assaulted his taste buds. No matter how many times he fed from Louis, werewolf blood would always be the most addicting to a vampire, naturally, since destiny has bound them to be enemies. Pulling back a few seconds later, Louis reached to slide his thumb over the blood that dripped down his chin then brought the very finger to his mouth, sucking on the pad softly, their eyes locked in an intense gaze, hunger mirroring off each other. "Get out of here before I fucking wreck you again."

Louis tilted his chin slightly and widened his legs, dropping his hand down to glide his fingers over Harry's wet cock, eyes simmering bright hazel. "Maybe you should."

The vampire's inside boiled at the three simple words and before Louis could blink, they were across the room against the walls, their lips encased in a hot kiss, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other heatedly. And well into the night, they fucked on every square inch of the small room, ignoring every warning that popped into their heads and wrapped themselves in a selfish bubble of hot sex, pleasured pain, and mind-blowing orgasms to last a lifetime.


End file.
